Real Later
by Liebling
Summary: ‘She had become his one true companion. It wasn’t supposed to happen that way. Actually, it wasn’t supposed to happen at all.’ (Severus&Lily)


A/N: I always thought Severus/Lily would be fun so I decided to try my hand at it. It isn't particularly good and it isn't particularly fluffy but I do like it. ;) This is for all you Severus/Lily fans (c'mon, I know there's a few morbid people out there!) Both are in their fifth year in this one.  
  
Disclaimer: All JK's  
  
Summary: She had become his one true companion. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. Actually, it wasn't supposed to happen at all.  
  
X  
  
X  
  
X  
  
He meets her outside by the broom shed. It's right near the Pitch. She's always had a fascination with Quidditch, he's hated it. Being so far from the ground, your feet not on the ground, your eyes on the clouds. It's so very un-safe; it's appealing to her.  
  
It isn't safe. It's...amazing.  
  
"Hello, Lily," he says curtly with a swift nod. Her dazzling emerald eyes look up at him.   
  
"Oh," she says, as though she wasn't expecting him. "Severus."  
  
He bows deeply and she giggles, "I shouldn't be here," she admits, "I should be--somewhere else."  
  
"Like where?" He asks.  
  
"Working on charms, or in the library, or something useful," she says hastily.  
  
He rolls his silver eyes, "you're a worrywart, Evans."  
  
"You think?" She asks caustically. "Anyway. The point of the matter is...well, it doesn't matter! I'm here and you're here and that's all that matters."  
  
He sits down beside her on the mushy grass, their backs against the shed. Her ruby hair falls into her eyes and she brushes it away.  
  
"No one can see us...right?" He asks softly.  
  
"Let 'em look," she says as though she doesn't believe it.  
  
"James," he says making a fist, "James, bloody James. You're thinking of James aren't you? Yes you are. You're thinking of how much you'd rather be with him...kissing him...hugging him...having him hold you!"  
  
She glares but cannot hide the emotion in her eyes, "I am not."  
  
"--you love him," his voice is final.  
  
"I thought I loved him," she replied hollowly, "but no. No."  
  
"You don't THINK you love him you KNOW you love him, I won't be second best, Lily. I refuse it. I won't be second fiddle to James bloody Potter, and don't expect me to either." He crosses his arms over his chest and looks furious, his ebony cloak swirling around him.  
  
The wind is starting up again.  
  
"I can't love someone that horrendously shallow, depthless, and wicked. I can't. I won't." She's staring at him, he knows it.  
  
He kisses her dark eyelashes and she lets a smile grace her pink lips.  
  
"Yes you can," he whispers.  
  
"No," she shakes her head, "no I don't think I can."  
  
"You can't even convince yourself," he says with a slow sigh.  
  
"You bloody git," she says, with little emotion. "You bloody git! I made special time with you...special time to sneak away from James and Peter and Sirius and Remus and the bloody prying eye of the bloody public and....you? You think you can come here and totally insult me and all that I stand for? You think you can do that? Well, you can't Severus. You can't do it now and you can't do it later...and you can't do it ever."  
  
"Look, Lily."  
  
"No, YOU look!" She says loudly as the tears pour from her eyes. "You will never ever be James, Severus. James is James and I love James with all that's left of my heart, which isn't much, mind you, but I've got room in here for you Severus--" she points to her heart. "-A bit of room."  
  
He wipes away a stray tear and looks into her eyes, "oh Lily."  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever," she says as she quickly pushes his arm from her waist. "I'm going to...leave now..."  
  
"And never come back?" He asks.  
  
"Later..." she says "...real later."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"By the broom shed, near the Pitch, go straight and make a sharp right and go on till' Tuesday." She winks flagrantly and he winks back.  
  
"I love you Lily," he says quickly and with dry conviction.  
  
"...I know," she whispers. "I know."  
  
She grabs her cloak, thrown lazily over a large rock and runs off into the misty distance. The whirlwind of gust and mist surrounds her, and he looks off towards the castle and he can't see the small girl anymore.  
  
But maybe later.  
  
Real later.  
  
X  
  
X  
  
X 


End file.
